Freedom of Love
by Sasha2
Summary: America celebrates July 4th while Lee & Amanda do some celebrating of their own


  
DISCLAIMER - Scarecrow & Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own the English language, but somehow the letters of English alphabet came together to form this story, in my mind anyway. This is my very first fanfic so any feedback is most welcome.  
  
SUMMARY - At the end of All the World's A Stage, Lee tells Amanda that he will enjoy getting to know her better. This story takes place after ATWAS but before the Stemwinder episodes, assuming that ATWAS took place in May of 1986 and Stemwinder in September of that same year.  
  
  
THE FREEDOM OF LOVE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a hot one. One of the hottest Independence Days on record to be exact. The purple haze of humidity loomed in the atmosphere like a damp blanket ready to smother the masses as they gathered on the National Mall in Washington, D.C. for the Smithsonian Festival of American Folklife. This year, the annual festival celebrating American music, crafts, food, games, concerts and exhibits, focused on the culture of the Deep South. The undeniably sweet aroma of pecan pie and apple fritters mixed with the blues music of B.B. King and his famous guitar, Lucille, wafted through the crowd tantalizing their physical senses. To say that the Mall was alive with activity would be an understatement, with children riding bikes, babies being pushed in strollers, and locals and tourist alike clamoring throughout the many vendors seeking treasures as if on an adventurous scavenger hunt.  
  
"Hey, Mom!" thirteen-year-old Phillip King excitedly shouted upon spying his mother, Amanda, who was only a few feet away inspecting handmade linens with detailed cross- stitching at a vendor booth.   
  
"Over here, Mom; hurry up, Mom!"  
  
Amanda chuckled to herself and shook her head in mock disbelief when, having heard the familiar voice calling her, she looked up to see that Phillip had entered the watermelon seed spitting contest.   
  
"Oh, my gosh! Phillip!", Amanda exclaimed as she dropped the linens and ran toward the event that was just getting underway. She arrived just in time to hear the master of ceremonies explain that object of this traditional southern game was to see who could eat a slice of watermelon the fastest and spit the little black seeds the furthest. Quiet a crowd had gathered; everyone cheering and chanting for their favorite.  
  
Amanda, loudly encouraging her son while he gorged and spat, thought about how competitive Phillip was by nature. He lived and breathed to play baseball and soccer, and he immensely enjoyed the adventures of the Junior Trailblazers. Her other son, eleven-year-old Jamie, was not quiet as competitive as his brother, but he always loved a challenge.  
  
Loosing by only two and a quarter inches, Phillip congratulated the winner and climbed down from the platform to greet his mother.  
  
"Wow, Mom, did you see me, did you see me? I almost won, I mean, I almost beat that guy!"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart, I saw you- you were wonderful", she hugged her son. "Now, go find your grandma and brother. I'm gonna get a lemonade and sit right here and wait for you", gesturing to a wooden bench.  
  
Phillip ran off as he was told while Amanda dug in her purse for change.  
  
Sipping her lemonade and watching the people pass by, her thoughts easily drifted to Lee Stetson, her handsome partner and best friend, and well, yes, she guessed she could now call him her boyfriend. Boyfriend. She laughed audibly. It sounded so high school, yet she couldn't think of another term to describe exactly what he was to her, or her to him, or they to each other.  
  
Yes, he had held her and kissed her tenderly in the Q-Bureau a few weeks ago saying that he would certainly enjoy getting to know her better. She had eagerly returned his kiss, but was interrupted by the shrill ringing of the telephone. Billy Melrose, who had tried but was denied entry into the Q-Bureau since the door was locked, was on the other end of the line calling from his office waiting to give Lee his next assignment. Lee, the famous secret agent known the world over as Scarecrow, discovered that he was being sent to China indefinitely on a need-to-know assignment. His plane was scheduled to leave that very night. All he could share with Amanda was that the deputy director of the Energy Department's Office of Intelligence was warning his superiors about China's theft of nuclear weapons including information about the sophisticated warhead known as the W-88. He did not know when he would return, and he would not be able to make contact with her. He had then kissed her again, much deeper this time and with much more passion promising to pick up where they were leaving off.  
  
"Amanda!"  
  
Hearing her name, she snapped out of her daydream and glanced over her shoulder to find her mother, Dottie, coming towards her .  
  
"Come on darling, I don't want to keep Captain Curt waiting. The boys are already in the car; they are so excited to be going up tonight. I mean, to actually see the fireworks from above the ground instead of on the ground has got to be, well, it's got to be something that not many people... Anyway, I thought you were going to meet us at the quilting booth, but Phillip said you were over here on this bench..."  
  
"Oh, Mother", Amanda interrupted, "I was so tired and just wanted to cool off with a lemonade. I guess I just lost track of time."  
  
"I'll say, it is already after five."  
  
Amanda ditched her empty paper cup in a nearby receptacle and speedily walked with her mother to the car. Captain Curt had promised to take the King family night flying during the fireworks display tonight. Of course, due to the no-fly zone in DC, they would have to enjoy seeing the sights from the parameters of the city. The Captain's plane, a Cessna 172, could only accommodate four persons including the pilot so Amanda had insisted that Dottie and the boys enjoy the excursion this evening.   
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Amanda stepped from her shower onto the cool white ceramic floor of her bathroom feeling rejuvenated from the dust, noise and heat of the fun family day. The cinnamon rolls she'd placed in the oven before her shower tantalized her with it's aroma as it wound it's way up the stairs and into her bathroom. Wrapping her hair in a yellow velour towel, she rubbed lotion into her long tanned legs and the down the length of her lithe body. She pulled on her favorite pair of cut-off jean shorts that she had accidentally cut just a little too short. These were the shorts she would only wear when alone and her modesty did not have to be in check. Since the family would not be home until she was in bed, she decided against a bra and instead reached for a comfortable soft white cotton tank top.  
  
Padding down the stairs and into the kitchen, she continued to dry the tangled strands of her dark wet hair. Then tossing the towel aside as the timer went off, she was unaware of a pair of hazel eyes assessing her through the window of her patio door.  
  
The man named Lee Stetson watched Amanda with admiring eyes. He had known his share of the world's most beautiful women. The mystique of his profession, his debonair good looks and impeccable charm and gentlemanly manners attracted women like bees to honey. However, Lee had increasingly become cynical in his knowledge that these qualities were his ace in the hole, so to speak, as far as the opposite sex was concerned. His core beliefs, love of Country, and deep emotions were all of little importance to them. But not to the beautiful Amanda King.  
  
His eyes roamed over her shiny dark wet hair; then they traveled along the length of her torso appreciating the way the white cotton top of choice hugged her upper body teasing him with the outline of her figure. Gazing down her long shapely legs he noticed her perfectly pedicured feet donning pink toenail polish. She seemed so vulnerable yet so regal and sure of herself at the same time. He found himself wanting to come closer, to breathe the scent of her hair and as the wet curls fell to her shoulders. He wanted to touch her soft form, to kiss her delicate mouth, to ....  
  
Lee breathed deeply and silently opened the patio door sticking his head inside.  
  
"Amanda", he whispered.  
  
Amanda jumped back as if been zapped by a laser.  
  
"Gosh! Lee! I don't believe it! You're home!", she said breathlessly in her trademark throaty voice still shaking from the start he had given her.  
  
"Yeah, I just came through National an hour ago, and I wanted to, um, stop by (from behind his back he produced a bottle of champagne) to wish you a happy Fourth of July, and um, because I, ah... well, I missed you", he added shyly.  
  
"Oh, Lee, I missed you too", Amanda said as she walked toward the door pulling him inside and taking the bottle from his hand and setting it on the counter.  
  
Not knowing exactly what was happening in the King household tonight, he quickly kissed her cheek and whispered, "I just came by to drop the champagne off and let you know I was home. I'm sure you and your family..."  
  
"No!", Amanda said quickly and loudly. After an awkward beat she continued, "I mean, everyone is out and um, I just baked cinnamon rolls because they are Phillip's favorite and since he did not even place in the watermelon seed spitting contest I thought that he would be surprised when he came home tonight from flying, and well, Jamie likes them too but his favorite is chocolate pudding, I mean ever since he got his braces.."  
  
"Amanda", Lee gently interrupted her while moving closer to her.  
  
Realizing that she had been rambling, Amanda nervously ran her tongue over her lips and shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"The, ah, cinnamon rolls are about ready to be iced", she added slowly.   
  
Oh, gosh, she thought to herself, what a stupid thing to say. Lee has just gotten home, I haven't seen or heard from him in almost five weeks and all I can talk about are cinnamon rolls.  
  
Then as if a light bulb had gone off inside her head she realized her wardrobe and reached up to touch her wet hair. She felt Lee's hot gaze sweep over her body and she blushed.  
  
"I'll just, you know, go up and change", she said spinning around to exit the kitchen.  
  
"No", he said, "Don't do that... ever...", Lee responded by reaching out for her arm and pulling her close encircling her waist with his strong arms, "don't ever change."  
  
Amanda boldly put her hands on his lapels and then slid them around his neck. Her eyes were shyly transfixed on his lips and strong jaw-line until he gently reached and tilted her face to meet his. Time seemed to stand still as she reveled in being in Lee's arms again... their faces so near... their breathe in harmonious sync... their hearts beating in unison as if one. Lee gently brushed his lips across hers, and she responded by stepping in closer, running her hands up into his soft brown hair, and parting her lips. Feeling Amanda relax in his arms, he claimed her mouth again and again with increasing passion until their bodies seemingly melted into each other.   
  
"Oh, Amanda, I missed you so", he whispered into her neck while trailing hot kisses from her ear to her collar bone and down to her bare shoulders. His hands simultaneously running the length of her upper body searching for their boundaries.   
  
"I missed you, too, Lee", she breathlessly sighed as they broke the kiss and slightly leaned back in each others arms.  
  
"You know, it's a good thing your mother and the boys will be coming home tonight", he stated in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Why?", Amanda asked, surprised at this peculiar line of thinking especially at this moment.  
  
"Because.." (he gently kissed her right cheek)  
  
"It's not a good idea.." (he tenderly kissed her forehead)  
  
"For us to be alone in an empty house..." (he kissed the tip of her nose)  
  
"Feeling the way I do about you..." (he claimed her lips once more)  
  
"Lee!", Amanda abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away, "Until I am married again I would not even think..." , she broke off her sentence and realized that with Lee, she just might. She had never felt such a magnetic and almost animalistic attraction for a man - not with Joe and certainly not with Dean.   
  
"Yeah, well, I, ah, see what you mean," she said quietly.  
  
Lee smiled at her. It was smile of desire and of passion but most of all a smile of love.  
  
"Look, I'll grab a blanket and you find us a couple of glasses and we'll celebrate with the champagne in the backyard," Amanda said as she leapt toward the closet door in search of something to cover the ground.  
  
"It's a deal", Lee replied and went to the cupboard for the glasses.  
  
The night air was still steamy from the cruel heat of the day, but neither seemed to notice as they spread the blanket in a small secluded clearing in Amanda's backyard. The champagne was all but forgotten as he pulled her down onto the blanket and rolled her onto her back. He propped up on his left side with his left arm supporting her neck and his right hand resting on her flat abdomen. She had no idea how refreshingly beautiful she appeared to him with her hair still damp and her face void of make-up. She exhibited the truth of womanhood that Lee had never known. As he gazed into the loving dark eyes peering up at him, he leaned in and she allowed his tongue to trace the outline of her velvety lips. With his hands seeking the smooth skin under her top, he wove his right leg between her legs and claimed her mouth with such deep passion that they both felt as if the world around them was silently slipping away.  
  
Then, without warning, the black sky was suddenly ablaze in an array of spectacular dazzle and color as the fireworks were shooting high into the darkness. Amanda, realizing that it was suddenly brighter, opened her eyes.   
  
"The fireworks are starting, Lee".  
  
"They sure are", Lee spoke the words directly into her mouth while still kissing her.  
  
"Oh, come on," Amanda teased while gently sitting up on her elbows and breaking the kiss , "don't you want to see the fireworks? I mean, it is the Fourth of July, you know."  
  
Lee looked into her face, smiled and shook his head. "Amanda King, you are the best, brightest, most beautiful woman I have ever known." Amanda brought her fingers up to his mouth, and he lightly kissed her fingertips.  
  
There were no need for anymore words as Amanda rolled Lee onto his back and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she listened to the beating of his heart as he stroked the tendrils of her tangled hair and wrapped loose curls around his fingers.  
  
  
  
CONCLUSION  
  
As the fireworks continued a Marine band played the National Anthem on the Mall while the Nation's Capital celebrated Independence Day in grand and glorious style as millions around the world watched. But across the Potomac, in Arlington, Virginia, at 4247 Maplewood Drive, in a quiet dark corner of the backyard, on a small blue and yellow plaid cotton blanket, Lee Stetson and Amanda King were toasting a glass of champagne to their new found freedom in each other. The freedom of love.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
